


The Ruse

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Arguments, Bitch Anna, Cas finds it hard to get pregnant, Happy Ending, M/M, Manhandling, Manipulative Anna, Miscarriage, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean, Sex, Sexual Harrasment, hurt cas, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: At the age of 29, Omega Castiel's whole world slowly began to crumble. At 3 months pregnant, Castiel had lost he and Dean’s first pup to a miscarriage.Not long after, his alpha had been to ordered by the Wolf Council of Lawrence to choose a second omega mate- one more stronger and fertile enough to bare Dean healthy pups. It was Dean's duty as future ruling alpha to ensure he sired pups of his own, to carry on his lineage, bloodline and pack alpha heritage.The very person the Wolf Council selects for Dean is someone who never got along with Cas...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 46
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Apologies for deleting the fic in the first place. I don't expect any comments or kudos in return. I'm working on re- installing a few of my deleted fics. Thanks.

**Castiel**

It’s been a week since his loss. _Since their loss._

He doesn’t know if he should call it their loss, seeing as Dean was hardly home now. The alpha was being hauled into council meetings by the current Lawrence Pack alpha, John Winchester- _a way of involving Dean into pack discussion, as well as, preparing his alpha for the future role of Lawrence Pack Alpha._

John was a good alpha who had Dean’s best interests at heart, though, the timing wasn’t just right.

Unfortunately, Castiel had had a miscarriage at 3 months pregnant. And it broke both Dean and he, seeing as they had been trying to conceive for nearly 5 years.

Dean had been there for him ever since the miscarriage, however, he felt his alpha wasn’t all in the right headspace. He tried to be the best omega husband out there, also turning to comfort his alpha, but Dean would just say ‘ _I’ll be fine, Cas'._ Before his alpha would stand up and busy himself with other things.

Dean's behavior scared him.

He felt like they were drifting apart- _slowly_.

Another thing Castiel noticed was that from the moment he suffered the miscarriage- _Dean hadn't shed a single tear, up till now._

He had spoken to the Wolf Council’s well renowned therapist, Missouri Moseley, but, all she says is ‘ _Dean is grieving in his own way. Most alphas don’t usually express their emotions openly. Not even to their own true mate_ '. She told him to allow his alpha the time and space to grieve appropriately and in his own way.

He just had to keep reminding Dean that if the alpha needed to talk, then he was here.

_Yeah, well that was not so easy when your alpha was hardly around, nowadays._

* * *

**Dean**

“Dad, how am I going to explain to Cas what the council require of me to do!?” He rubbed a hand down his face, “He'll be devastated! Heck! We just recently lost a pup, dad!” He really wanted to pull the hairs out of his own scalp.

John stared at him with undeniable sympathy. “Oh son, I wish I knew what to say. But, son, pack duty requires a lot of sacrifice. A heir to the Winchester Pack title must be born”. He sadly added, “Castiel cannot give you an heir Dean. He is almost in his 30’s and omegas around that age become even more barren".

“Dad, I can’t just bring some random woman into my home! A woman I don't even feel connected too!”

“Anna Novak is a young, highly fertile, omega that can bear you dozens of pups. The Council has chosen well for you, Dean".

“Yeah, and she happens to be CAS SISTER, dad!”

“I’m sorry, Dean. But, Castiel is infertile. You will be taking up the Winchester Pack title in a few year time, but before that, you need an heir!”

Dean folded his arms along his chest, “Castiel is not COMPLETELY infertile dad! He still has a small chance of getting pregnant again!”

John sighed, “Fine, I’ll talk to the council to at least give you a year”.

He smiled through his nervousness, “Thanks dad!”

“But, Dean, you know what this means! If Castiel doesn’t conceive within the year, then you will have no choice but to plant your pup in Anna's womb! Secondly, Anna still has to come live with you both as per order of the Council”.

Dean’s heart dropped, “Anna and Castiel loath each other very much, dad! How are we going to live under the same roof as her?”

“Son, there's no choice. I can only delay your mating to Anna for the year, but until then, she has to live under your roof, while you and your omega try to conceive".

He knew that there were no other options but this.

He dreaded telling Cas that his _not so nice_ sister would be moving into their home. _Fuck! This was all turning out to be a recipe for disaster!_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reveals The Councils decision to Castiel. Hope you enjoy.

Castiel decided he’d like to make pie for dessert tonight. At least that’ll keep his mind distracted from constantly thinking of his miscarriage, plus, his alpha would be thrilled to come home to his favorite, tantalizing, mouthwatering apple pie. _At least the world would seem less cruel for some time._

The omega was in the middle of kneading the dough for the pastry, when he heard the front door to their home open. He could already smell the familiar scent belonging to his alpha- _gunpowder and whiskey_ \- before he looked up to meet the eyes of his smiling alpha standing by the entrance to their kitchen. His omega heart skipped several beats as he took in his handsome alpha- this wolf who was his alone. _His man._ He continued his kneading not taking his eyes off his mate, “Hello Dean. How was your day love?”

Dean loved his mate. Every single time he laid eyes on his mate, his heart would skip several beats and that inner voice would always say that _he was one lucky son of a bitch_ to score a beauty like Castiel Novak. What made him even happier was to see his mate looking relaxed whilst doing something he loved. _Yup, the Novak brothers, Gabriel and Castiel loved to bake_. How lucky were he and Sam to score such amazing pastry chefs as husbands and lifelong mates! For a minute, all their current heartaches and upcoming problems slipped his mind and all he wanted to do was hug and kiss the life out of his mate. So, he walked over to his sweetheart, and hugged him from behind. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, pressing his palms tenderly into his mate’s softened tummy. He laid a tender kiss, just under his mate’s ear, sniffing lightly that mesmerizing apple pie scent, instantly letting out a hum of delight, “Mmm. You smell heavenly, baby”.

Castiel leaned back into his lover, leaning his head to the side as Dean pampered his neck with little nips and kisses. If it weren’t for the fact that he was still healing from his current miscarriage, he would instantly drop everything he was doing just so he could engage in some hot sex with his husband. He didn’t realize he had stiffened up the moment he thought of his miscarriage nor did he fully grasp the fact that he had tears blurring his vision. Not until Dean felt his mate freeze up in his arms, immediately halting his kisses just to aim worried eyes at his mate. But the moment Dean caught Castiel’s tears, he turned his mate around, “Baby, what’s wrong?” _He had an idea, but he didn’t want to outright mention it as it still hurt him deeply as well._

Castiel wrapped arms around his mate’s neck, sniffling and glancing into his mates glassy green eyes. He could see how well Dean was trying to mask his pain- apparently, he knew Dean all too well. He sniffled, “I just- thought of the miscarriage for a second there. I don’t know if you’d feel what I mean, but, it still pulls at my heartstrings to the point I’m in agonizing sadness”.

Dean felt his voice crack, “Of course I feel what you mean baby. Your pain is exactly the same I feel, though I know you had more of an emotional connection to our pup and are feeling more. I- feel like a failure hon, like I didn’t protect my pup from anything horrible”. _Well, that’s more he spoke about how he felt about the loss of their pup since Castiel’s miscarriage._

Castiel thumbed the tear that escaped his husband’s eye. “Oh baby, I know this is hard, but we will get through this together. There’s no pressure, we just need time to heal proper”.

 _There’s no pressure_ , kept running in Deans mind in repeat. He was about to break Castiel’s heart with what has to happen here tomorrow. _Tomorrow instead of today, as he had somehow managed to convince the council to allow him one day to talk to his still grieving mate about their deliberating orders._

Castiel could see how Dean’s whole facial expression seem to drop into one that carried dread and absolute heartache. _How conflicted his mate looked at this moment left him slightly worried._ This time, it was his turn to ask, “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Dean pulled out of the hug and took a step away from his mate. He didn’t miss the way his mate’s eyes turned even more worrisome by his actions. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, leaning his ass against the edge of the kitchen sink, and just watching his mate with a saddened expression. He contemplated how he was going to say this, in the end, giving up and figuring that straightforward was the best way to go lest he suffer a damn brain ache. He licked his lips and broke his silence, “We have a problem that has arisen baby. The council haven’t taken to the miscarriage very happily.”

Castiel knew that Dean was to be pack alpha in the near future, succeeding his dad, John Winchester, and that pack traditions expected all alphas who are to be crowned the pack alpha title to sire one or a few pups beforehand. _He really didn’t get the point though, I mean they could always have pups afterwards!_ Nevertheless, what Dean said made this tingling sense of fear fill him and this dread that something bad was coming soon. After all, The Council were known to be ruthless in their dictatorship. He hugged himself, suddenly feeling like he was standing out in the snow, “So, w-what have they requested?” _Please, not for Dean to dump him as his mate and find someone more viable or in more honest words, fertile._

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated that his precious mate looked drenched in concern and most evidently, fear. He loved Castiel to the very bone and doing something like this would only break the very bond they had or slowly severe it into nothingness. But, it was either this or Castiel be snatched away from his arms forcefully and thrown over into slavery or into prison. He really hated this laws because of their unfairness- _heck it’s not like Castiel had deliberately hurt their unborn child, he had a miscarriage for christ sake- something beyond both their controls!_ Sadly, the rule of Council is law. The pack alphas come under the rule of Council, and have no say in their deliberating- _his father was lucky to convince the council to give Cas and he a year to conceive, but not so successful with dissuading them to keep Anna away for a year._ He uttered, “They didn’t request baby, they gave me a direct order to comply with their wishes. I had no choice but to follow, lest I see you taken away from me and thrown into slavery or prison as a way to force my hand. I don’t want to see you hurt in any way hon”.

Castiel’s heart squeezed, “W-what did they order Dean?”

Dean swallowed the thickness in his throat, wiping away the tears that sneaked out of his eyes. It hurt him so much to be the one to break Castiel’s heart, but right now, he didn’t have a choice. _Today, he would be the bearer of bad news._ He answered, “They ordered that if within the year, you do not conceive, I must plant my pup into a fertile second mate. One they have already chosen to bear my offspring”.

 _Oh God! His greatest fears were finally here!_ He trembled, tears already escaping his eyes like that of a waterfall. He tapped away the hand his alpha reached out to comfort him. “Tell me Dean, who have they chosen?” _He knew the laws, he knew that whoever they chose had to stay here until the moment he was deemed officially infertile by his alpha or more so The Council- it looked like he and Dean had a year._ “Tell, me who is this omega that they have chosen to come live with us? And when is he or she moving in?”

Dean heart achingly uttered, “Baby, the Council have chosen Anna Novak to be my second mate, when the time arises, and pups need to be conceived. She will be moving in tomorrow”.

Castiel felt like his whole world stopped spinning the instant Dean had mentioned her name and to make it worse, she was moving in tomorrow. All his life, Anna made his life a living hell, and now, she was given the opportunity to continue doing so. _And Why? Why does she have to take his mate away from him too?_ He found himself shaking his head, uttering repeatedly, “No. No she can’t. Dean, please she can’t. She can’t take you away from me.”

Dean’s heart shattered into millions of pieces. He didn’t hesitate, instantly engulfing his shaken and hysterical mate into his arms- equally shedding his own tears of distraught. But, there was still hope. _There had to be hope._ A year. Dean and Cas had a year- and damn he would try to get Cas pregnant. Even if they were unsuccessful, no one could ever rob him of Cas or vice versa. He murmured into his mate’s hair, “No one will take me away from you, Cas. You are my true mate and we will find a damn way, no matter what”.

There were many things that Dean was willing to do for Cas- and if it had to come to that, and he had to renounce his title or run away with the one he loved, then so be it. Come what may, he and Cas were only meant for each other.

_They were bonded true mates- for life they will be together._

For now, they had to play along.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had thought of how his husband had cried himself to sleep last night. He trembled in his arms unable to contain his emotions any longer. It was too much for Castiel. _It was too much for Dean_. Silently, his own tears fell, grieving alongside his husband as they both dwelled on the unfairness that has become their lives. That’s how they had fallen asleep- exhausted and thinking of what tomorrow might bring.

Tomorrow brings Dean to the here and now. And it’s even more worse. While his broken beloved was at home, he was parked outside the council chambers- ordered by the council to pick Anna up. It was as if the council wanted him to quickly get to forming a bond with Anna- which he had to remind himself that maybe they were. And that only pissed him off further. 

Dean grit his teeth, gripping the stirring wheel hard. _He should be with Castiel_. The least the council could do is to bring Anna home. He growled when he watched Anna hugging one of the council members- _that no good Crowley_ \- before she sauntered her way over to his truck. Yup, he didn’t bring _Baby_ for this trip- no way was he letting Anna get her scent all over that precious leather and interior. 

The alpha didn’t even get out of his Chevy- he just set there, staring out the windshield, jaw tight and trying not to spontaneously combust. Apparently, it didn’t go unnoticed by Anna. As soon as the omega entered the truck and shut the truck door, she said with a hint of sarcasm, “I thought you’d be a gentleman and open the car door for YOUR future mate and mother to your pups, Dean”.

 _Oh fuck no!_ He was getting a few things straight before they drove off!

Dean turned his head just enough to catch Anna’s curious attention. He felt the growl in his tone as he stated, “Let’s get a few things straight Anna. One, I’m not your alpha, hence, I don’t owe you any courtesy. Two, don’t think that just because you’re coming to live with Cas and I that that means you and I are going to be mated sometime in the future or that I will give you the privilege of carrying my pups. Third and lastly, Castiel is always going to be the head omega of my household- you will do as he says without question, you will show him respect and you will mind your tongue around him”. He grit out, voice dropping dangerously low, “And if you ever hurt him in any way, you will have me to answer to. Do I make myself clear omega?”

Anna’s scent shifted immediately into a slightly fearful one. _Good_. The omega nodded, but her eyes held this underlying mischievousness that Dean would have to keep a lookout for. “Mhmm Dean”.

Dean knew that Anna was a manipulative , daring omega and he wouldn’t trust her one bit. Nevertheless, this situation was beyond his control. He turned his attention away from the omega next to him, starting up he’s Chevy’s engine. It was time to drive home.

_Dean couldn’t wait to be out of this damn truck._

**

When he parked just outside he and Cas home, he ordered Anna, “stay here until I come get you!”. He ignored Anna’s sour look and got out the truck. He hurriedly made his way over to the house- he wanted to make sure his lover was psyched and forewarned about Anna’s arrival. _Cas already knew though but he just needed to tell his sweetheart again._

The sight that greeted Dean was expected but heart aching. Castiel was slumped on the sofa, quietly staring at the wall before him with glassy eyes. Dean knew that his sweet mate had probably just finished crying before he got lost in his mind once more. It was honestly worrisome for Dean, which is why the first thing he did this morning before leaving to pick Anna was contact Castiel’s therapist, Missouri Moseley. Castiel had agreed to another appointment tomorrow early morning.

Dean’s mate was always going to be his first priority, no matter what.

Dean approached the sofa quietly, “babe”. He carefully sat down by his vulnerable mates side, laying a hand on Cas ones that were rested atop his thigh. Castiel turned those lifeless and drained eyes at him- and damn, Dean couldn’t hold back his tears, feeling it pool in his eyes. Then Cas broken scratchy voice responded but almost sounding void of any feelings and emotions.

“Dean you’re back”. Dean watched as Castiel decided to turn his head to the hallway as if searching. Dean knew what his omega was searching for. _Anna_.

Dean said, “she’s waiting in the car, love”.

Castiel nodded, voice almost inaudible and deflated as he replied, “ok”.

Dean thumbed at his omegas knuckles, meeting now what he could see as scared blue eyes. He murmured without breaking his lovers eye contact, “you know I love you so much right”. He brought Cas hands to his lips, kissing his lovers knuckles.

Castiel courageously released a half smile, “I know baby. And I love you too”. Castiel then inhaled a deep breath through his nostrils, filling his lungs with much needed air before he uttered, “let’s do this Dean”.

But just as Dean and Cas were getting up from the sofa, Anna’s voice sounded annoyed and sarcastic just by the entrance to the living room, “oh please. Don’t let me disturb your precious moment. Take your time. It’s not like I was abandoned in the car or anything by my future mate and father of my pups”.

Both Dean and Castiel were stunned at first. Then, Dean felt fire begin to creep into him. How dare she! He instinctively stepped in front of his husband as if to shield him from Anna’s wicked eyes. He clenched his fists barking out, “Anna, I gave you an order! AND you better mind your tongue. I already warned you earlier”.

Anna didn’t seem fazed. She just crossed her arms along her chest, jutting her hip out to the side, face scrunched up in annoyance, “oh please Dean! Spare me the lecture! The council has given me full authority to stay under your roof and have your pups, so I am going to enter this house as your second omega mate”.

“You are not my omega! Castiel is!” Dean honestly had the urge to stride over to the red head and slap her silly. Seriously, he never hit women nor omegas, but this wolf was getting on his nerves. 

Anna smirked a teasing smirk, “we’ll see who becomes the omega of this household”. She added sarcastically, “right Castiel!? I mean it’s always been me. I’m just better than you”.

Dean was fuming and growled. He was going to head towards the disrespecting omega and was thinking of tossing her outside his home when he felt his husbands soft hands grab onto his, halting him in his footsteps. Then, Castiel stepped to his side, meeting his eyes with a much more alert and livened yet calm look. “It’s ok Dean”.

“It’s not ok for her to speak to you in that manner Cas”.

Castiel smiled tiredly, squeezing his hand lightly, “I know baby”. Then Cas finally turned his attention to an unimpressed Anna. Dean watched as his omega suddenly replaced his emotionless-blank facade with a now stern one completely aimed at Anna. The tone Castiel carried sent pleasant shivers down Deans spine and was damn hot, “Anna. You are a guest in MY house. You are merely an omega who has been ordered by the council to live here under our roof. Make no mistake, it doesn’t mean Dean and I have welcomed you with open arms”. The blue eyed omega added, “In our eyes you are an intruding omega, hence, you have no say here. AND I’m NOT your puppet and punching bag anymore Anna. You have entered my domain- and that means you show respect or Dean and I will have no choice but to shove you into the basement where you can spend the rest of the year reminiscing on your miserable life. Be thankful that we are generous to let you have the guest room, but don’t push us! The council will not save you there”. Castiel then slipped an arm around Dean’s waist, “ oh and MY husband is off limits. I don’t care what the council says! I am the omega of this house and you will obey me!”

Anna scoffed, “Oh please Cas! We all know your bark is bigger than your bite”.

This time it was Dean’s turn to securely keep his omega by his side as he could sense Castiel becoming pissed- which was a whole new Castiel for him to be honest. _Maybe he should be worried._ These quick shifts in between moods was making him concerned for his husband. He felt Castiel’s words shake him to the very core as his mate said in an icy tone with a stoic dangerous look, “Oh try me, Anna. I’m a changed omega and I will protect my family at all costs. I’m done with all your shit!”

Dean felt that this was escalating and not in a good way. This was definitely a catastrophe waiting to happen. _And, he couldn’t blame Cas._

Damn the wolf council! Damn them all to hell!

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cas gets physical. And, I mean manhadling someone, so do not read if triggered easily. Dean gets sexually harassed. Beware of triggers!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!🙂

Anna was still obnoxious, bitchy and rude. She still threw her weight here and there, trying to coax or lure Dean into her trap. It’s like the warning Cas had given her, had fallen on deaf ears. 

And that only depressed Cas further. 

Dean could see the tiredness on his mates face. Castiel was starting to be forgetful, snappy and emotional. Well, much more than usual. The alpha couldn’t believe that he and Cas had to live in their own house with an enemy. 

Anna would find a way to butt into their conversations. She would find a way to lean into Dean’s side. She would find a way to corner Dean when he least expected it. She wouldn’t refrain from touching the man’s chest with her exploring manicured fingers. Like now, when Dean had gotten out of bed for a glass of water, she had managed to catch him in the kitchen. The omega made sure to dress the part of a seductress too; wearing her see through nightie that clearly revealed her entire body underneath. She somehow pushed herself into Dean’s personal space and cupped him through his boxers, “well hello alpha. How about I get you nice and hard, before I ride you till you’re cumming”.

Instead of feeling turned on, Dean felt violated. The alpha immediately shoved a complaining Anna back. He didn’t care that he shoved her a little too hard, that she ended up falling on her ass. He grit out, trying to keep his voice low, so as not to wake his sleeping mate. “You stay the fuck away from me, Anna! Do not touch me, ever again! You do that and I will-“.

Before he could finish his sentence, Anna pushed herself up from the floor and spat out, “You will what, Dean!? Hmm!? You can’t do shit to me!”

Dean knew she was right. He couldn’t hurt her in any way, mostly because it wasn’t in his nature to harm any omega. Nevertheless, he wasn’t going to stay mum. He pointed out, “yes I can’t hurt you, physically, but, don’t you ever mistake me for someone who will just lay around idle. I will find a way to get you off Cas and I’s back! Mark my damn words! In the meantime, if you ever get handsy with me again, I will report you. That is still sexual harassment!”

“Dean?” Castiel walked in and stopped in his tracks when he saw Anna- and her obvious nakedness. Those blue eyes immediately turned icy cold and so did that gravelly voice, “what in the hell do you think you’re doing, Anna?” He walked towards Dean, inspecting his husband, “Are you ok, love?”

Dean pulled his obviously distressed omega husband into his arms, “I’m ok baby. Just got jumped by this…omega!” He laid a kiss on his lovers temple, “I’m sorry I woke you”.

“Its ok love. You didn’t wake me. My nightmare did and when I didn’t see you in bed, I thought I’d come check you in the kitchen”. Castiel turned to glare at Anna, who still stood there, in all her naked glory, without a care in the world. He asked, “Do you have any ounce of shame?”

“I’m just trying to please my alpha, Castiel. Something you’re lacking in”.

Oh that was the final straw for Castiel. Dean watched in sudden shock when his omega lover stomped toward Anna, grabbed a fistful of her red hair and dragged her kicking and screaming, towards the basement. “Let me go, you psycho!”

Deans legs finally kicked into gear, his shock wearing out. He followed and called out a little on the freaked out side. “Cas! Baby! Let her go!” He was once again met with his omega husbands angry icy cold eyes.

Castiel had had enough of Anna. He replied sharply, yanking her hair a little harder, “No Dean! I am tired of her trying to ruin my life!” He glared at a terrified Anna, “I told you that if you stepped out of line, I would throw you into the basement!” Cas kicked open the basement door and walked down the stairs with a frantic Anna. He tossed her onto the bed they kept in the basement, “now, you stay here! From tomorrow, you will eat here, you will use the basement bathroom, and you will only be out for a few hours to see the light of day….SUPERVISED!”

“You can’t do that to me! You are violating my rights!” Anna snipped out.

Castiel pointed out, “YOU ARE LIVING UNDER MY ROOF! FUCK YOUR RIGHTS, WHORE! Under wolf laws, an omega whose household is threatened may execute harsh punishments, to see there is no destabilization to their family! I am exercising my rights as the omega of this house!” He fumed, “either you comply or I kick you to the curb! I found my loophole, Anna! Don’t fuck with me! That goes for you and the damn wolf council or more so, you and that conniving piece of shit, Crowley!”

Yikes! Dean was definitely an alpha with his tail stuck between his legs- at this moment. His omega was fierce and this was definitely a whole new side he was seeing. Castiel was right. Castiel had just found a loophole to these barbaric rules. Kinda smart. And, the council couldn’t hold it against any omega of the house, if they found a valid enough threat. The omega could kick out any intruding personnel. He wished he could feel sorry for Anna, but, he just couldn’t find it in himself to be. She pushed and Castiel shoved back. He watched as Castiel stomped towards him, grabbing his wrist, “Let’s go Dean”.

Better listen!

Dean was more than happy to follow his omega. Both ignoring the shrieks of Anna. When they got to the top of the stairs, Castiel closed the basement door, reached for the key hanging on the hook, and locked it shut. Castiel finally released a deep breath, but there were no regret nor tears. His omega just fell into his arms and held him. He rubbed Cas back, “you ok, hon?”

“I’m ok, Dean. Just done with her crap”. 

Dean sighed and met his lovers gaze, “I think we both are. How about we go pack her clothes and take it to her?”

Castiel nodded and asked, “Do you think I’m crazy?”

Dean shook his head, “No baby. You’re not crazy. You’re just tired and have been through a lot in a short period of time”. He didn’t want to say this, but he had to put it out there, as a concerned husband. “How about talking to Missouri? I think it will help a lot to get the weight off your shoulders”.

“Ok”. Castiel sighed, “you know, I don’t intend to keep her locked up in the basement like a prisoner, right”.

“I think she deserves some time in the naughty corner. And that means the basement”.

Castiel smiled a smile that didn’t totally reach his eyes. “Yeah. I guess so”.

Dean hugged his lover. He and Cas would get through this. Anna and the council can go fuck themselves!

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it took so long to update. I hadn’t been feeling the urge to write, but today it came back to me. 
> 
> This is a much shorter chapter than the rest, but it captures a very important moment for Destiel. 
> 
> I’ll try to update more regularly from now onwards. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> ❤️

Anna wasn’t completely out of their lives yet, it would take a careful amount of planning and time before that ever happened. That didn’t mean that they’d stop living the happy life of true mates- Dean would pamper Castiel with adoration and love, Castiel would slowly allow his healing process to continue while at the same time looking towards a light of hope at the end of the tunnel.

That’s why, two days after the basement incident, Castiel and a supportive Dean went over to their doctors office to get examined. Well, Castiel was the one who was going to get examined to see if there was still a chance to conceive any time soon.

Dr. Pamela Barns- one of Dean’s oldest friends- was more than happy to serve them.

It was a few hours that their test results came back, Castiel was once more called into her clinic. The cocky beta winked at Cas and gave Dean a pat on his ass humming in approval, “Mhmm, still firm!” Of course this was completely platonic and Castiel knew that. The omega would only chuckle at the pairs friendly antics whilst Dean would roll his eyes at Pam.

The beta gestured to the comfy chairs before her desk, “please have a seat lovelies”. She walked over to the other side of her desk with Castiel’s result file in hand, taking a seat on her chair. She opened the file before her and glanced one more time at the test results before she looked up at the nervous looking pair who seemed to be seated very close to each other, she assumed for comfort and support.

She felt her heart contract for the two sweethearts. She knew this wasn’t such easy times for the couple and that their future may be determined by the results they get today. So, without further ado, she clasped her hands together over her desk, leaning in on her forearms, “So, lets get straight to the point, shall we?”

Both omega and alpha just nodded.

She continued glancing back and forth between file and her clients, “Castiel, everything looks good. You are still fertile even if you have difficulty with conceiving. Plus, taking into account the fast healing pace of wolves, I would say you are healed enough to begin making babies with your mate again”. She winked at the now smiling blushing pair, who were looking at each other with such happiness and if she wasn’t mistaken, hope. She threw a wink at the pair when they decided to turn their focus back unto her, “so, I suggest you get to trying for another baby the ole natural way. Next week, you should be hitting high chances of conceiving on your cycle.”

Castiel, for the first time since everything went to shits, smiled from genuine excitement and joy. He chuckled, “yes we will get to doing that as soon as next week rolls in, Dr. Barnes.” He squeezed Dean’s hand that was now wrapped around his, smiling further when his alpha lightly squeezed back. “Or we will definitely get started from today.”

Dean threw in a cheeky smirk at his lover, “I am yours whenever you want and need me, babe.”Dean for once since these hard times began felt that there was definitely hope in all this. Then he smiled at his good friend, “Thanks Pam. This is fantastic news and we are beyond describing how we feel about this. We will certainly be taking your advice.”

Pam winked, “Good!”

Dean smirked at his blushing mate, “So, baby, lets get to making little Winchester or Winchesters.”

Castiel could only chuckle and shake his head. Deep inside he was so ready, and he felt a deep sort of satisfaction knowing that Anna would have to bear witness to he and Dean’s baby making. Well, serves her right, that’s their home, he and Dean could be as naughty and loud as they liked.

They weren’t waiting for next week.

**TBC**


End file.
